


The Exchange Boy

by hardtimes



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardtimes/pseuds/hardtimes
Summary: Sean McLoughlin had come to Cincinnati, Ohio to attend school in a student exchange program, expecting no one to notice him or even care about a kid from Ireland very much. But when a Junior named Mark Fischbach volunteered to show him around the school, Sean's perspective and experience begins to change completely, as he meets new friends and gathers a new sense of happiness.





	

Sean walked into an American high school for the very first time, afraid of what the unfamiliar people in the foreign land what think of him, and his Irish accent. They all stared at him  as if he were fresh meat, making him swallow harshly and look at his feet for a brief moment. He took in a breath and looked up, walking into the main office, where he was supposed to get his school schedule, his locker number, locker combination, school I.D. and have a chance to get a look around the school so he wasn't heavily relying on a map. Once he was inside, he walked to the front desk and took in another deep breath.

The secretary looked up, immediately smiling. "Ah! You must be Sean McLoughlin, our new Sophomore." She stood up, holding out a hand for Sean to shake. "I'm Mrs. Schmidt, the head secretary here."

Sean smiled, moving his dyed green hair out of his eyes before shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Schmidt." He responded, looking around at the nice office.  _'At least one person is nice to me here thus far.'_ He thought to himself.

Mrs. Schmidt began to gather up Sean's paperwork, attaching a school map to it and putting it together with a paper clip. "Here you go, sweetie."

Sean smiled and took the papers from her gently. "Thank ya, ma'am. Will someone be showing me 'round the building?" He asked curiously, hoping that would be the case as promised.

She nodded, still smiling. "Of course, dear! A Junior named Mark Fischbach volunteered to show you around. He'll take you to your locker, let you put your things away and then show you around and show you how lunch time works." She replied, sitting down. "I'll call him down now."

Sean nodded. "Thank you." He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in the corner of the room, a sigh of relief coming from his lips. He was thankful and surprised that someone  _volunteered_ to show him around, and thought that was a very nice gesture.

He watched as Mrs. Schmidt did an all call to send this Mark fellow down to the office to show him around. He had to admit, this made him less anxious about being an Irish citizen in America now, considering some people were actually being friendly towards him now.

After a few minutes, he stood up and began pacing back and forth, afraid he wasn't even at school, or had changed his mind. He had sat back down when the office door opened, pretending to read his paperwork curiously. He glanced up and could only see the back of a head and a well dressed person with what he considered a nice ass. He chuckled to himself softly.

"I'm looking for a... Sean McLoughlin? The new student." He heard a deep, manly voice speak to Mrs. Schmidt.

Sean bit his lip.  _'That's the kid who is going to show me around? I haven't seen his face and I already think he's good looking. Oh boy.'_ He nervously got to his feet. "B-Behind you."  He said, with a nervous stutter, unable to believe the things he had thought about a kid he didn't even know.

Mark turned around and smiled. "I'm Mark Fischbach. It's nice to meet you, Sean." He held out a hand for him to shake.

Sean smiled nervously and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you as well, Mark."  _'Jesus, he's hot.'_ He thought to himself, a smile still on his face.

"So, locker first?" Mark asked him, referring to his backpack, as they let the handshake go and headed for the door.

"That would be great. Thank you." Sean said, opening the door for Mark, letting him go first since he had no idea where he was going.

"Alright, cool. Could you hand me your schedule? Your locker number and combination should be on it."

Sean handed it to him and smiled. "Here you go, Mark."

Mark smiled. "Thanks." He looked over at Sean and studied him a bit. "Got any nicknames you like to go by?"

Sean nodded immediately. "I like to go by Jack. Especially since my mum calls me that all the time."

Mark nodded. "Jack it is." He chuckled a bit. "So, you're from Ireland?"

Sean nodded. "Yep. Born and raised by the potatoes!" He laughed a bit. "Where are you from?"

Mark laughed a bit with him before answering. "I was born in Hawaii then moved here. Lived here ever since."

Sean smiled. "That's pretty neat. I'm here through the student exchange program."

"Well, if we become friends before you leave back for Ireland, you'll have to give me your Skype and your phone number so we can keep in touch." Mark responded, nudging his arm softly with a smile on his face. "Then you can say you made an American friend."

Sean laughed. "They'd be so jealous of me."

The two boys continued the walk to Sean's locker, talking and laughing with one another. When they finally got to the locker, Mark watched him open it and begin packing things into it.

"You got your textbooks sent to you?! You lucky bastard." Mark gasped.

Sean turned around and winked at him. "It comes with being Irish, Mark."

"Obviously. Everyone else had to wait until the first day to get their's. And wait in the long ass lines to get them."

Sean finished putting his things away and grabbed a binder with a notebook in it and a pencil, shutting the locker. "Jesus. I actually feel bad for you guys now."

Mark chuckled. "Thanks, Jack." He began walking with him, his schedule in hand. "Did you already get an ID as well?"

Sean nodded, getting it out of his pocket. "A photographer from the school flew to Ireland to do it." He handed it to Mark.

"Jeez, you look really nice in this picture." Mark smiled and handed back to Sean.

"Aw, thanks. Is it my baby blues getting to ya?" Sean asked, starting to laugh.

Mark punched his arm gently. "Oh shut up!"

 Mark showed Sean around the entire building and the cafeteria staff even let Mark show him how going through the line worked and how using his ID worked. Sean took everything into his mind, thankful he won't look like a clueless idiot now. Then Mark showed him to his class, waving to him as he began to walk off.

"Will I see you at lunch, Mark?" Sean asked before he opened the door to the classroom.

"Yeah. See you then, McLoughlin." Mark said, waving before he turned around and kept walking.

Sean walked into the classroom, the teacher waving him over to their desk. They told him what they were doing and told him to sit in the empty seat in the back of the classroom. Sean thanked them, smiling as he walked to his seat and began to work, mostly on a doodle of his new friend than his assignment. He felt like he made an actual friend already and it made him happy.

 

When lunch time came around, Sean went directly to the line and began to get his food, admiring how well the food smelt.  _'It's definitely bigger here in America.'_ He thought to himself with a small smile. He paid for his food and went to an empty table in the back, sitting down and waiting for Mark to arrive. He looked around and waved at him when Mark caught his eye.

Mark walked over and and sat down at the table, across from Sean. "Hey, buddy! How were your classes so far?"

Sean shrugged. "Nothing eventful. I don't even think anyone even noticed me, or even care for that matter. Which is fine by me, to be completely honest with you." He chuckled a bit and took a sip of his chocolate milk.

Mark nodded. "That's understandable. No one really wants drama. Especially on their first day of school." He took a sip of his soda and smiled. "So what are your last two classes, Jack?"

"I have Graphic Design and then Art class." Sean replied, a small smile appearing on his face before he began to eat his apple.

Mark gasped happily. "I have those classes in that exact order!" He smiled. "Great. I can walk you to your bus now." He began eating his lunch.

Sean smiled happily. "Awesome! Then we can hang out and do our work." He was happy that he could get to know Mark more now and not feel so awkward around him.

"So, got any hobbies? I like reading, writing, video games, nature, and taking care of my dogs."

Sean thought for a moment. "Well, I also love video games, dogs are wonderful animals, and I love music. I used to be a drummer in a band before I came here."

Mark smiled. "I play the trumpet in the marching band."

"That's pretty cool!" Sean exclaimed with a smile. "I'm definitely going to football games and concerts to see you now."

Mark chuckled. "You'll have to show me your drummer boy skills sometime."

Sean took another drink of his chocolate milk. "You've got yourself a deal."

The two boys finished their lunches and talked to one another until the bell rang. Sean waved to Mark and said he would meet him in class as he walked towards his locker, grabbing his backpack and heading off to the Photography room. He walked into class and waved to Mark, sitting beside him when he spotted him in the back of the room at a computer.

"Hey Mark." He greeted, sitting down beside him.

"Did you get your username and password already too?" Mark asked, looking over at Sean as he logged in.

"Yeah, they wanted to make sure I had it memorized." Sean chuckled.

Just then another boy came in and sat on the other side of Mark. "Hey Mark! Who's your friend?"

"Hey Felix. This is Jack, the new Sophomore from Ireland. Jack, this is Felix, he's originally from Sweden." Mark introduced them, smiling. "He understands how you feel right now since he came here last year."

Felix nodded. "Yeah, I came here when I was a Sophomore. Mark is one of the only guys who isn't an asshole around here. So it's a good thing you're friends with him."

Sean nodded in agreement. "I agree with ya, Felix. Mark is just a doof is all." He chuckled a small bit.

Mark laughed. "And a doof I shall stay!" He smiled as the bell rang and the teacher began instructing.

Sean began working on the assignment, thankful it was just the second week of school and he hadn't missed anything since he worked at home and was caught up with everyone else. He noticed that Mark was admiring his work as he looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"You having fun there, Mark?" Sean asked, chuckling a bit as he worked.

"Yeah. Watching you work is really great. You're good with Photoshop." He responded, looking at him.

Sean smiled. "Thanks, Mark. I spent all week working on my home computer with it so I think I'm decent at it. I wouldn't say good, yet."

Mark chuckled. "Such a modest boy." He turned away and went back to his own work.

Sean chuckled. "If you say so, Mark." He responded, nudging him softly.

 

Five minutes before the bell rang, Sean logged off his computer and checked his phone for any text messages from his parents. He read all ten of them and responded with a long text, describing how his day was going and that he had met two nice boys that he could hang out with and relate to. When the bell finally rang, he grabbed his things and put his phone back in his pocket, beginning to walk to the art room, saying he would try to save seats for both Mark and Felix. He hummed and watched as the three went their separate ways for the time being and walked off to class, choosing to take a seat in a table in the back of the room. Three minutes went by before the room began filling up and Felix and Mark finally made it into the room, Sean waving them back.

"Were people a little slow walking, guys?" Sean asked the two as they sat down with him.

 Mark chuckled softly, nodding. "Fuck yeah! We almost mowed down a few Freshmen who were taking their sweet ass time getting to class."

Sean laughed a bit. "Goddamn, you savages." He smiled. "You guys should do what I did tomorrow so you won't have to deal with the slow Freshmen."

Mark thought about it for a moment before nodding. "You're right. We should definitely bring our stuff to Photography tomorrow."

The bell rang and the teacher began her instruction, talking about what they were doing for their first big assignment. Sean smiled, hearing that they could draw each other for their assignments, Mark immediately popping into Sean's mind. When she was done talking, Sean got up and grabbed paper for himself, Mark and Felix, sitting back down and handing them their paper.

"Who are you drawing, Jack?" Felix asked, as Sean began doing the basic head shape for the face.

"'M drawing Markimoo. Why?" Sean asked.

Felix smiled. "Aww, that's adorable. I ship you guys together already."

Sean blushed and immediately went to just doing his work, a bit embarrassed by what Felix had said. He nibbled on his bottom lip and began to draw silently, not able to think of anything but what his new friend had just said.

Fifteen minutes went by until Mark slid him a piece of lined paper asking Sean if he was okay. He simply replied that he was fine and slid the paper back to Mark, not really wanting to talk about the situation at the moment. He let the rest of the class go by in silence as he turned the assignment in when he was finished for the day, so he knew where it was. When the bell rang he hurried out of the school and began walking towards the bus, feeling someone tug on the back of his shirt, stopping him in his tracks.

"What th-" Sean turned around and saw Mark, sighing in relief. "Oh. Hey, Mark."

"Dude, are you seriously supposed to have me believe that you're okay?" Mark asked, letting go of his shirt and walking beside him. "I know it's because of what Felix said. Don't think anything of it, he's a jokester." Mark responded, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"I just felt awkward because I don't think I'm gay. Honestly I don't even know if I'm straight." Sean replied, a small blush forming on his face as he spoke.

"I'm bisexual, so it's totally cool." Mark chuckled a small bit and smiled.

Sean stopped at the front of his bus and the two boys exchanged numbers, before waving goodbye. Sean got on his bus and went to the back of the bus and sat down, putting Mark's number into his phone so they could talk outside of school. He smiled happily, looking over and seeing Mark tapping at his window and waving to him. Sean waved back and finally texted him before the buses finally began to take off, beginning the journey home.


End file.
